


on the night we were wed

by onekisstotakewithme



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: 1940s, F/M, Happy 73rd Anniversary you crazy kids, Honeymoon, Pre-Canon, Quarantine Dopamine Machine, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: 'oh how we danced...'
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Peg Hunnicutt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	on the night we were wed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daylight_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylight_angel/gifts).



The sun is sinking into the ocean waves, painting the sky a brilliant blood-red along the horizon, waves crashing on the beach, so loud that it drowns out the sound of BJ’s footsteps, feet bare on the wooden boards of the porch.

Peg is sitting on the steps, barely a silhouette in the oncoming darkness (though he’d know her anywhere), a messy blonde braid down her back, her white sundress glowing in the dim.

There’s a chipped coffee mug full of champagne sitting on the step beside her.

He nudges it aside as he sits down, the boards creaking ominously under his weight, the two of them small and fragile under the brilliance of the sky.

“I love you,” he says, lacing his fingers through hers.

She sighs happily, leaning her head on his shoulder. “I love you.”

He kisses the top of her head, and the words slip out before he can stop them, a bubble of joy swelling up in his chest and making it hard to breathe. “My wife.”

She smothers a laugh in his shoulder. “My BJ.”

“I know it probably wasn’t what you expected-” he starts.

“It was better,” she assures him. “In fact, it was perfect. No parents to micromanage, no extensive menu to plan… no budget that we can’t afford.”

“You’re frighteningly practical,” he teases, and she laughs. “Was it really-”

“BJ.” She sits up. “If you’re asking if it’s what I’ve dreamed of since I was a little girl, no it wasn’t. If you’re asking if I was happy, then yes, you idiot, the happiest I’ve ever been.”

“Ever?”

“Well,” she amends, and he nudges her, both of them laughing.

“We can do it someday,” he says after a minute. “A real wedding, Pegs.”

“I’m pretty sure I have a piece of paper and two witnesses that say we _had_ a real wedding.”

“Peggy…. I want to be able to give you that,” he says gently. “A wedding, a real one, with a real honeymoon.”

“If this isn’t your definition of a real honeymoon darling, you’re in for a very lonely wedding night,” she tells him.

“Oh.” He blushes.

“BJ,” she says softly, squeezing his hand again. “I just wanted you. The rest is just… table settings.”

This startles a laugh out of him, prompting him to lean in for a brief kiss, his lips barely brushing hers, before he tugs her to her feet. “C’mon!”

“What are we doing?” she asks, and the sand is soft underneath their bare feet, the stars starting to glow above them.

“Having our first dance,” he tells her, pulling her in very close.

“We don’t have any music.”

“We don’t need any,” he tells her, the two of them swaying very gently in place, side to side to the sound of crashing waves and the sand soft underneath them, and there’s the faint tang of salt on Peggy’s skin when he kisses it. “I don’t need anything but you.”

He feels her laugh more than sees, but her eyes are shining in the near-darkness when he looks down at her, and they share a smile.

She giggles when he twirls her around, the two of them falling back into the soft sand, laughing together, hearts pounding.

“BJ?” she whispers into the dark. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he whispers back, the day flashing before his eyes. “How about I take you inside and show you just how much?”

“Oh?” she asks, turning towards him. “And how do you plan on doing that?”

“Huh?”

And then she’s on her feet, her feet pounding the sand, until he hears the telltale gasp of someone who’s just plunged into cold water.

BJ watches her, listens to her shrieks of laughter, before slowly getting to his feet, and walking down to the shoreline, the cold splashing over his toes.

Before Peg even knows what’s happening, he’s bending down and picking her up, making her laugh in surprise, carrying her back up to their rental in a bridal carry.

“It’s not our threshold,” he tells her, walking up the porch steps. “But-”

“I think we can improvise,” she teases, her forehead pressed to his as he carries her over the threshold. “Now, how about I make an honest man out of you?”

“I’d say ‘when do we start’?”

~ fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from, fittingly, The Anniversary Waltz


End file.
